a twisted tale of events
by emziestar
Summary: a twisted tale of events is about Erin and Vlad getting back together as well as the rest of the is set after ep 4 season 4 hope you like it. I will be updating as much as possible. I do not own young Dracula or Erin wouldn't be dead
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guy's just to let you know that the story starts after episode 4 season 4 Vlad** **has just gone to his coffin thinking about Erin. enjoy**

A twisted tale of events

I miss her so much ,I cant believe I have to get married to Adze .He says looking at the painting of him and Erin. I wish I could start over and make everything better.

Meanwhile in Adzes room.

Oh my head . I'm glad Ramanger didn't hypnotise me . Right I need to find says pushing the coffin out of the way. Yes the doors unlock she shoved open the door with all her might and ran to Vlad's room.

Knock knock. Who is it Vlad said sadly .Go away.

Erin opened the door she couldn't wait. ERIN

Vlad I...

What are you doing here said Vlad excitingly

I found a way to stop the wedding but remager caught me when I turned back after I left. So here's the plan.

Come on lets go in it will be fine, Vlad said reassuringly

. Ok lets go ,Erin took a deep breath and opened the door.

'gasp'. I thought this breather girl was gone said the count judgingly. Your meant to be getting ready for the wedding.

Not anymore Vlad stated.

You cant do that there be a blood bath.

No there wont Vlad stated I am allowed to call it off because I never drank the blood in the tea ceremony ,that means I can call it off.

Vladimir you listen to me I am your farther..

Yes but I am the blood groom and the chosen one , the most important person, so the wedding is off that's finale and if you dare try anything like that again, the consequences will be worse.

**thanks for reading post as much as possible emziexxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**hi guys, I have a plan when I can update hopefully twice a week hope you enjoy chapter 2 please r&r**

Vlad behind you.

What Ingrid there is nothing...Vlad turns around let Erin go now ,your chocking her.

Never now that you have called the wedding off, I'm going to take your girlfriend. well she wont be after she's dead.

Plea..se Vlad help.

She cant breath. Vlad is now shouting at the top of his voice.

Its not the breathing that's killing her, its the stake. Ramanger than stabs Erin from her back and out through her luck with that Ramanger's gone and Erin was on the floor.

Nooooo Erin. Vlad rushes to her side.

Vlad I am so so sorry this had to happen, it was all my fault.

Shh its going to be ok.

Vlad don't change me please I love you. With the last of her strength she held Vlad's hand and with that she was gone.

Well, dinner is served.

Dad don't say that, she is not dinner not for you anyway he takes a big breath in trying to calm himself.

What Vlad I know you your my brother don't do this.

I have to I love her too much.

But she will hate you ,she just begged you not to.

She will live Ingrid, that's the only thing that matters.

**thanks for reading the next part is going to be like do the bite thing but its going to be my version of it. Thank you once again r&r **


	3. Chapter 3

Hi** guys sorry for not updating been busy with planning a wedding. I will post as much as possible I just have had writers block but anyway here it is enjoy**

Vald wait the has to be another way to do this

Ingrid there cant there might just be.

Vlad picked up erin and took her to the basement and layed her down on a table.i need blood and fast. He rushed next door and got as meny as he could carry

Vlad couldn't beliefve what he was about to do he hasn't done alchemy since he was 13

Erin you will live. He tipped the last drop of blood into the pots and puled the lever slowly . there was a stroke of lightning across the looked across the wound was healing.

Erin erin are you ok talk to me please. I love you so much , please come back. At this point vlad sarted to cry.

Please erin please

Vlad

Erin your ok he said holding her hand tightly

I thought that you would.

I wouldn't erin never

How did you save me then

I used alchemy I didnt know if it would work but its the only thing I could do

Thank you for not biting you help me to my room

Ok come on then vlad helped erin off the table and took her out of the basement.

Thank you for your help. I will see you tomorrow morning.

Ok I hope you feel better. Vlad started to walk to his room.

And vlad I love you too. She smiled and closed the door . erin couldn't wait till tomorrow.

**tThank you for reading hopefully I can post soon emziestar xxx**


End file.
